


Rein It In

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: Part of a larger AU in which the MCU characters have no powers and everyone lives on Earth. Some are masters, some are slaves.In this spin-off, Loki is master to Pietro, who has a myriad of issues from past masters. Loki wants to be sweet and gentle and ease Pietro out of his shell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters following this, have no fear.

Loki Odinson prided himself on owning very nice things. He had more money than he knew what to do with thanks to an old family fortune and rarely had to do any actual work. With all that free time and a hyperactive personality, it was easy for him to get bored. Sometimes he would peruse local slave vendors or even take a day trip to the coast where slaves from other countries were displayed as large cargo ships unloaded crate after crate of them. Living in California certainly had perks.

Money was no matter to Loki while he searched for a slave, so he allowed himself to be very picky. Most didn't hold his attention long enough to even be bothered remembering their names and he could breeze through a whole shop in a matter of minutes. Some were very pretty, some had supposedly intriguing personalities, some had warnings about handling difficulties. Yet despite the initial attraction, it always fizzled out by the time he got back home and he never gave them a second thought.

It took Loki years to find a suitable slave for himself, long after his brother Thor settled down with his wife Jane and they purchased various house slaves. Loki was searching for one he could potentially have a relationship with, not just someone to keep around for fun. He was never one to half-ass anything and remained steadfastly determined to not purchase any slave until he found the one perfect for him.

When Loki finally set eyes on Pietro Maximoff for the first time, he knew he had found the proper slave at long last. Storm blue eyes watched the word around him from under messy blonde hair and for a moment, Loki was reminded of his brother. There was a fire in those eyes and every now and then, the slave twitched as if barely holding back his restless energy. He was slender but still clearly muscled - lean in a similar way to Loki. The slave had power, that was for sure.

Loki took his time wandering around looking at the other slaves, but he kept being drawn back to Pietro's crate. He finally stopped to read the information packet attached to the outside, keeping his eyes down the whole time lest Pietro realize his true interest. There would be no hiding from that sharp gaze, and tricking him would be difficult. Loki always liked a challenge.

It took until the end of the day when the shop had announced it would be closing up soon for Loki to request the proper paperwork. Pietro had managed to stay in his head all day and Loki had walked past his crate nearly ten times just to look at him. No other slave had ever stayed on his mind for so long and he just knew he had to take this one home. The paperwork was tedious but he understood it - legal safeguards and such. So an hour later, Loki was signing off a check and being handed the key to Pietro's crate.

The most common way to get a slave home was to have the whole crate transported to the property so there was no chance of escape and Loki could see in those sharp eyes a look of calculation. Rather than take a risk, he gave the shop owner his address and requested that Pietro be delivered as soon as possible. With the agreement settled, Loki headed back home to get things ready.

\---

Loki had been preparing his home for a slave for years, ever since he first realized he wanted one. There was a crate with soft padding in his bedroom, another in the main living space, and various piles of cushions scattered throughout the house. The cushion piles had wall anchors nearby for Loki to attach the slave's collar, keeping them in place much the same way a crate would.

Owners could be cruel, Loki knew that. And while he also knew he could be a little distant or cold, he didn't want to be mean. He had a separate set of dishes for his slave to use, floor cushions for the slave to kneel on, and various other little details that he hoped would make life relatively comfortable. If he were to have a proper relationship with Pietro, he definitely didn't want it to be founded on fear.

A few hours after Loki got home, filled with him fretting about the state of everything and hoping Pietro would like it, the slave was dropped off. He took hold of the black leather leash he picked up earlier and strode out with as much confidence as he could muster to meet the men dropping him off. It took some more signatures on agreements on billing before they allowed Loki to unlock the crate.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, hands shaking with nervous excitement, Loki unlocked the crate and tucked the key back into his pocket before holding out his hand.

"Come on out, darling," Loki beckoned, smiling at the slave.

Pietro had a few behavior warnings stamped on his packet, a copy of which Loki now had in his file cabinet, but he wasn't too worried. He had ADHD and struggled focusing or staying still as well, so he was confident he could help this boy handle his disorder as well. There didn't seem to be any malice in Pietro's hesitance, just the initial lack of trust inherent in being bought by a stranger. But after a minute, Pietro shuffled out and finally stood at his full height rather than hunched over.

Loki felt a bit of relief that he was still taller than Pietro even when he stretched out and stood up straight. He would've felt a bit awkward if his slave was bigger than him. But what next caught his attention was that Pietro didn't take his hand. There was no contact between them yet. Loki assumed it would take some time for that to happen.

"I'm going to attach your leash now. I don't expect you to hold my hand or anything like that." Loki waited for Pietro to nod before reaching out to clip the leash to the front of his generic collar given to all unowned slaves. "I'll have to get you a new collar too. Would you like to help pick it out, or just leave that decision to me?"

Pietro eyed Loki warily. The information packet also mentioned past owners and Loki's heart sank at the thought of such a beautiful slave being given up so many times. He sighed softly and didn't press the question, instead turning to head into his house without bothering to wave to the delivery men. They would pack up the crate and leave as soon as he was inside, they knew the drill.

Slaves were typically naked, only dressed if they were being sold in colder climates. Given that California was warm, Pietro had no clothes on. Loki could give him clothes if he wanted to, but he found that he quite liked looking at his slave's body. There was grace in his movements and watching his muscles shift was nearly mesmerizing. Loki was quite proud that his slave was physically attractive and had high hopes for his personality as well.

After locking the front door, Loki let go of the leash while still standing close to Pietro. He had made sure all other doors and windows were locked earlier so the slave couldn't escape. And even if he somehow managed, there was a thick hedge wall around Loki's property that would stop him from getting any further. So he felt confident letting the leash drop.

"Would you like me to give you a tour or let you explore on your own?" Loki kept his voice soft, assuming Pietro would want to be eased into all this despite his past experience. Or maybe  _ because _ of it.

"Tour." 

Loki was surprised to hear a bit of an accent in Pietro's one word. The packet hadn't mentioned where the slave was born so he assumed it was in America. Even after being bounced around to different owners in different countries, he seemed to keep his native accent. That only served to pique Loki's interest even more.

Loki left the leash dangling off Pietro's collar as he walked, making sure to keep the same pace between them so he didn't leave the slave behind on accident. He showed his new housemate the various living spaces, the dining room and kitchen, the countless bedrooms and bathrooms, and finally his own bedroom. It was the largest and had an attached bathroom. If Loki ever had to leave Pietro alone for some reason, he could lock the slave in there and be confident that he wouldn't leave a mess that had to be cleaned up later.

There were sprawling gardens and fields around Loki's property but he didn't take Pietro outside just yet. He wanted to wait until the slave had a proper collar with Loki's information on the tag, in case they ever got separated. But he opened the curtains across a large window to let Pietro see, pointing out the various gardens and paths that wound lazily through them. He was proud of his land and hoped his new slave would appreciate it all.

Through the whole tour, Pietro was silent again. His hands twitched sometimes like he wanted to touch something, he never stood completely still, and his eyes darted around. The actions made Loki wonder if his slave went nonverbal when he was stressed, despite there being no mention of it in the packet. As they walked and Loki talked, he began to realize there was much about the other man that wasn't in the packets. He looked forward to discovering it all.

By the time Loki had showed Pietro through the whole house, it was dark outside and the exterior lights had come on to illuminate the grounds. They looked almost magical and Loki loved to walk amongst the bushes and flowers to relax. But this was a different kind of night, the beginning of a new era for him. Rather than going outside, he lead Pietro back upstairs by the leash and stopped in his bedroom.

"I know you don't trust me, but I hope you'll grow to eventually. So until then, I won't ask you to sleep in my bed. I have a crate for you, filled with blankets and pillows for your comfort. You can sleep in there if you'd prefer."

Pietro just nodded, a jerky movement of his head, and moved to kneel down and crawl into the crate. But before he could get very far, his collar was tugged as the leash went taut. He startled, like he had forgotten that Loki was holding the leash, and glanced back over at his new master.

Loki frowned again at how Pietro startled, wondering how past owners had treated him, and reached over to unclip the leash. He hung it on one of his bed's corner posts before gesturing to the crate again.

"Go ahead, darling. I'm sure you must be exhausted after a day like this," Loki said with a faint smile, trying to hide his frown. 

But try as he might, Pietro noticed the frown. The slave frowned too and ducked his head before lowering down again and crawling into the crate. He curled up in the farthest corner and pulled a blanket up over himself like he was trying to hide and Loki felt his heart sink a little deeper. The abuse Pietro must've faced in the past had left a lasting impression on him and Loki resolved to treat him well.

When he was sure Pietro was settled in, Loki stood again and began to get ready for bed. He undressed and tossed his clothes into the laundry hamper before going into the attached bathroom. The bathroom door was right across from Pietro's crate and stayed open as he brushed his teeth and used the toilet, going about his evening routine casually. He thought he felt eyes on him sometimes but every time he glanced to the crate, Pietro's head was covered. 

Loki climbed into bed with a small smile when he finished. Pietro didn't seem to be afraid of him, just cautious. He could understand that, given the slave's past. He just hoped they could learn to trust each other and get along well. And maybe, if the gods were willing, they could love each other too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be a continuous series, hopefully. I have a penchant for not finishing long works but I really like this one so far.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ packedgarage!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings!!!

The following morning, Loki actually got out of bed soon after waking up. He typically laid in bed for a while just out of sheer boredom but now he had a reason to get up. The crate was a few steps from his bed and he could hear slow, steady breathing from it, reassuring him that Pietro was still inside. So he slid out of bed and wrapped a light robe around himself before kneeling down to peek into the crate. 

Pietro was awake, laying much the same way he had been when he fell asleep, and glanced at Loki when he came into view. His hands tightened on the blanket like he expected Loki to tug it away, but he didn't even reach into the crate. In Loki's mind, that was Pietro's space. He wouldn't cross that barrier unless he truly had to.

"Good morning, pet. How did you sleep?" Loki's voice was a bit rough from sleep, but he tried to keep his tone soft. He wasn't sure when Pietro had woken up or where his mind was.

There seemed to be an internal struggle behind Pietro's eyes, like he was debating how to answer, if at all. He opened his mouth before closing it again and glancing down, his lithe fingers plucking at a thread in the blanket.

"Well. Thank you," Pietro murmured. He didn't seem to want to make eye contact when he talked.

The manners were nice but the low level of engagement told Loki that his slave was most likely punished for speaking by at least one of his previous masters. He hated how most masters conducted themselves, acting like they ruled the world and could do whatever they wanted to their slaves. That kind of attitude had never been appealing to him.

"I'm glad. Is there anything you'd like for breakfast? If it's simple enough, I can make it. If you have a taste for something more complex, I have a personal chef that lives on the grounds." 

Loki had a lot of amenities in his life but that didn't make him lazy or incapable. He was quite skilled and could manage just fine on his own. But it was nice to have people around when he was so often alone. Perhaps with Pietro, he could find some much-needed company.

The slave seemed confused again by the offer, as if choosing what he got to eat was a foreign concept. He didn't speak, just pushed the blanket aside and made to get out of the crate. Loki stood and stepped aside to give him space to crawl out and stand, back popping as he stretched after laying curled up for hours.

"I can pick breakfast. Do you have any allergies? I didn't see any in your information packet, but it seems to be missing quite a bit about you." Loki offered a small smile, hoping to convey that he wasn't annoyed or anything like that. 

He grabbed the leash from around his bedpost and attached it to Pietro's collar before gently leading him to the bathroom. Pietro followed with his head bowed down and shoulders slumped, seeming anxious about how to act and what to expect. Loki sighed softly and let go of the leash so he could go about his morning routine of relieving himself and washing his face before gently tapping his slave's shoulder.

Pietro looked up, met Loki's gaze for a second, then flicked his eyes down again. Most masters had a rule that slaves couldn't look them in the eye. Loki wasn't like most masters. He gently tilted his slave's head up with a few fingers under his chin and smiled again.

"I want you to feel safe and relaxed here, darling. Yes I am your master, and yes you are my slave. But I don't hate you. I don't see you as something to take out my anger and frustrations on. You are a person too, and I intend to treat you as such."

There was a flash of confusion and disbelief across Pietro's face before he managed to school his expression to something more neutral. He managed a slight nod though and seemed to stand up a little straighter. 

"Good boy. Go use the toilet now. I'll be in the bedroom." Loki was tempted to kiss Pietro's head before walking out, but managed to restrain the urge. He didn't want to push for too much contact and affection too quickly.

Loki waited in the bedroom for Pietro to finish, pulling on some proper clothes that weren't just underwear and a robe. Soft shorts and a tank top of similar fabric worked for a relaxing day he intended to spend on his property getting to know his new slave better. He was dressed when Pietro came back out, head ducked down as he shuffled over. 

After taking a moment to appreciate the physical perfection of his slave once again, Loki took hold of the leash and nb gently lead Pietro to the kitchen for breakfast. Since he never got an answer about possible allergies, he decided to play it relatively safe - fruit and cereal. He cut up some strawberries and added blueberries to the same bowl before pouring cinnamon cereal with dairy-free milk into two bowls. 

When the table was set with water glasses and their food, Pietro's food on his personal set of dishes Loki had picked out, Loki sat and pointed to the chair next to him.

"I don't want you to think that you can get away with just anything here, but I'll be a little more lenient as you adjust to living with me. For now, you may sit at the table during meals."

There was clear hesitation on Pietro's face as he assessed the situation. It even bordered on distrust. Loki momentarily thought he had pushed too far, expecting the slave to so quickly follow his commands, even as gently worded as they were. He was sure Pietro was accustomed to rough treatment but maybe it was gentle treatment with abuse sprinkled in. Maybe Loki was playing right into his fears.

But before Loki could take it back, Pietro walked over and sank down into the chair next to him, still as silent as ever. The slave glanced at his bowl of cereal then up to Loki.

"You may eat," Loki said with a smile.

Pietro nodded before picking up his spoon and digging in with much vigor. He ate fast like he almost expected the food to be taken away, his hand nearly a blur as it flew the spoon between the bowl and his mouth. Loki had barely finished a few bites by the time Pietro's bowl was empty. 

Without missing a beat, Loki slid the fruit bowl and a fork over to Pietro before going back to his own cereal. He continued to eat at his own pace and the slave only hesitated for a moment before attacking the fruit with the same vigor. Loki was surprised to see him pause halfway through the bowl with a strawberry on his fork halfway through his mouth. He ate it slowly then ducked his head as he pushed the bowl away, as if ashamed for eating so much.

"You seem to have a healthy appetite," Loki commented with a nod as he finished his cereal. At least Pietro didn't seem to have his need for food beat out of him. He had seen too many instances of slaves avoiding food due to past experiences with abusive masters.

Pietro gave Loki a confused look, like he wanted to be relieved but still suspected it was all a trap. Loki gave him a smile in return and lightly plucked up a piece of fruit with his own fork. He knew he was delicate, far more gentle and slender than most masters were. It must've been adding to Pietro's confusion. 

"Alright, come on. I have a few maids who clean everything up so we don't have to worry about this."

Loki stood and beckoned for Pietro to follow him, intending to head to the nearest sitting room. He was glad to hear soft footsteps behind him for the short distance, and draped himself dramatically over the nearest couch.

"There," Loki said with his eyes closed, gesturing to the pile of pillows next to the couch. His eyes stayed closed and he smiled as he heard the pillows ruffle.

When the rustling stopped, Loki opened his eyes again and glanced over, pleased to see that Pietro had curled up on the pillows and made himself comfortable. He looked like he belonged there, perched perfectly upon the cushions and poised elegantly. Loki briefly wondered if his slave had once been a model. He certainly had the body for it.

Pietro was watching Loki, as he always did, with curiosity and apprehension. But never any hostility or anger. Never anything aggressive. He appreciated it but didn't know how to convey that without insinuating that Pietro's past should've left him angry. Or  _ bad _ somehow.

"You're a good boy," Loki said, voice soft and tone gentle, still smiling.

The faint sound Pietro made had Loki grinning. The slave sounded equally embarrassed and pleased. Loki wondered if he enjoyed praise more than other slaves, if his mood relied on it. That was likely, and Loki was more than willing to indulge it.

"You've been so polite since you arrived here. I'm very pleased with your behavior."

Loki longed to reach out and run his hands through Pietro's hair, to pet him gently along with the verbal praise. And when he noticed how the slave's cheeks turned pink as he ducked his head, his grin split and he let out a delighted laugh. Such a strong and handsome man turned soft and shy with a few words was quite amusing.

Deciding to take a risk, Loki did reach out and very gently twirl a few strands of soft blonde hair between his fingers. There was barely a tug against Pietro's scalp but he started anyway, just like last night when the leash accidentally tugged against his collar. Loki quickly pulled his hand away and the slave stiffened up, eyes wide beneath his long hair, darting between his master and the floor.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Loki promised as he sat up, immediately trying to take a more reassuring and caring role.

But before he could do anything else, Pietro was up and out of the room. He seemed to move like a blur as he ran off, down the hall towards the bedroom, presumably into his crate. Loki felt a pang of guilt as he frowned and looked back to the pile of pillows. He was glad, at least, that he hadn't attached the leash to the hook in the wall.

Their perfect morning had fallen apart but at least he didn't make  _ every _ mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, Loki's confidence :/
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ packedgarage!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this gave me my own anxiety attack. It's in Pietro's point of view and he is very skittish. Be cautious when reading.

_ Bad. _

_ He had been bad and now he would be punished.  _

_ He would be hit, and yelled at, and locked in a tiny cage in a dark room until he lost track of time. He would be denied food and water. He would be denied comfort. _

_ He was bad. He would be punished.  _

These thoughts ran through Pietro's head even faster than his heart beat in his chest. He holed up in his crate in the bedroom, hiding under the soft blankets and trying to soak up the last moments of comfort he would be allowed for a long time. Tears pricked at his eyes and a whimper caught in his throat. He wouldn't let any sound past his lips. That would only earn him more punishment.

Pietro was shaking with fear and anxiety at the very thought of what Loki would do to him. A million possibilities ran through his head, each more terrifying than the last. He wanted to like this master, he wanted to believe that things would be different. But  _ he _ wasn't different. He still messed up, still disappointed his owner. Loki seemed like a good man so it stung even more to know he had let him down.

Footsteps coming towards the room made Pietro freeze, going completely still with the hope that he wouldn't be seen. But the steps came into the room and stopped by the crate anyway. His breath was caught in his throat; he couldn't breathe even if he wanted to. He ached with how tense his muscles were, whole body crying out for relief.

"I'm not upset at you," said a calm voice.

The shock of the words spiderwebbed cracks across Pietro's armor. He had forged it himself years ago and honed it with every master he had. It never broke, never gave away. But something about those words, that tone - just five words had his armor close to shattering. He ached inside too as his chest tensed up and his heart skipped a beat. Hope was a dangerous thing and it was seeping in through those cracks.

"It's my fault that I startled you, and I apologize for that." There was ruffling then silence, like someone had sat down just outside the crate. Pietro wasn't sure if that made him feel safe or trapped.

The apology was another shock. It was out of place. No Master ever apologized - it wasn't their place. If anything went wrong, it was the slave's fault. Each and every time. He had it beaten into him so many times, he could never forget it or think otherwise. He caused his own unhappiness, his own despair. His Master was a god and gods did no wrong.

"Could you lower the blanket and look at me? I want to make sure you hear what I'm saying." The voice sounded pleading, hopeful. Masters didn't have to ask.

Pietro pushed the blanket away even though he didn't want to, just because his Master told him to. His blue-grey eyes were swimming with tears, making them shimmer like the ocean on a sunny day despite his negative mood. When he looked at his Master, a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. The man looked so upset and it was all his fault.

"There you go, thank you. I never want to make you upset, darling. I hope you'll learn to believe that." Loki kept his voice soft and even despite the emotion clear on his face. Pietro wasn't used to Masters holding back anything, especially not in attempt to soothe him.

After a moment of just looking at each other, the slave shifted and pushed the blanket away completely. Loki wasn't trying to come into his crate. His past Masters would've hauled him out by then to punish him in some new, cruel way. But not this one. He regarded the Master with calculating eyes as he slowly moved closer to the door of his crate.

Loki, for all his strangeness, actually backed away as if trying to keep the same amount of space between them. Pietro wasn't sure if he felt relieved or disappointed. Either way, he was definitely confused. He perched at the edge of his crate, the plastic lip of it keeping him from touching the floor. His eyes darted around the room, taking in little details he hadn't noticed the previous day.

The bedroom, which he assumed was the master bedroom, ironically enough, was lavish but not garishly so. The floors were dark, rich hardwood, the walls were soft pale yellow, and there were green accent pieces all over from artwork to pillows. Master had a specific style that was comfortable and easy to look at while still having an air of sophistication. He seemed classy, which was far more than Pietro could say for his past Masters.

But the physical comfort wasn't enough to really coax him out. His life had proven to him countless times that physical comfort was temporary and it was pointless to grow accustomed to it. Masters could enjoy whatever they wished  _ however _ they wished. Slaves were not permitted such luxuries and Pietro knew that very well.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he finally forced out, voice grating on his ears. He hated how he sounded but he would hate himself even more if this situation wasn't fixed. Allowing Masters to stew in their emotions only lead to bigger explosions at the end.

Looking up at Loki again, Pietro immediately shied away back into his crate. His Master was frowning. 

_ Another mistake. Another punishment. Bad. _

"Darling, no. Your comfort matters to me. I know I upset you and I apologize for that." Loki sounded pleading. Their roles had reversed. Pietro didn't know how to handle that.

The slave curled up tight again and pulled the blanket back over his head. Now it wasn't hope spilling into the cracks of his armor, washing over him like a soothing balm. It was panic. Thorny whips slithered in deep and scraped at his chest. His lungs and heart felt like they were bleeding as the vines wrapped around his throat. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, couldn't think. All he knew was that he was bad. A bad slave, a bad person. 

Loki made his own wounded sound when Pietro hid himself away again. The slave thought he should've been numb to it all by then, no longer afraid of punishment when it happened to him so often. But it still terrified him every time, set his fight-or-flight response into high gear. He got so keyed up that he froze in place every time and every Master used it to their advantage. There was no reason Loki shouldn't do the same.

"I'll give you time, but I won't be far away if you need or want anything. I'll just be in bed here," Loki said softly. There was ruffling as he stood then the bedroom light turned off.

With Loki in bed and Pietro curled up in his crate, a tense sort of peace settled over the room. Nobody moved, the slave could barely breathe, the Master didn't want to make any sounds that would make him panic even more. Soft whimpers came from the crate full of distress. Pietro still expected the punchline of whatever sick joke his Master was playing. He was waiting for the pain, for the yelling, for the anger and disappointment. The tension and anxiety about it were nearly as bad. 

It took hours to happen but eventually Pietro wore himself out enough to fall into a fitful sleep. Loki never moved from his bed as he did even more research on how to calm panicked slaves. The sun set and the room faded darker until it matched the mood of its occupants. Nobody was happy, everybody was confused, and the future seemed more uncertain than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @packedgarage!


	4. Chapter 4

Loki knew Pietro would be a troubled slave based off his information packet and how many mannerisms he had observed that weren’t included in the packet. But the reality of it was much harder to handle than just reading it from a page. He barely knew how to take care of himself sometimes and realized he may have jumped in too soon. It wasn’t  _ really _ his fault - Pietro was the only slave who had ever kept his attention for longer than a few minutes so he just  _ had _ to buy him. The chance that someone else would snatch up such a beautiful person wouldn’t let Loki leave without buying him first.

There were many emotions in Loki’s head but none of them were regret. He would never regret buying Pietro, no matter what happened. The situation could’ve been handled better, maybe. Neither of them were used to the other and they both had issues that the other didn’t know about so there was bound to be miscommunication at the beginning, and likely throughout their relationship. Whether that relationship stayed strictly master-slave or if it grew into something more tender was still up in the air.

That night was restless for Loki and he knew his slave felt the same way. He heard him shifting around in the crate and whimpering softly every now and then. It took every last bit of his willpower to stay in bed rather than crawling right into the crate to comfort his slave. Being too forward would only push Pietro farther away so Loki had to put his desires aside and let the slave acclimate at his own pace.

Sleep was a fickle partner even long after the sun rose again. Usually Loki didn’t struggle with sleep, could fall into a deep slumber as soon as he laid down, but now there were more worries. He had another person to think about. And he refused to consider Pietro as nothing more than a thing to own. Loki had his troubles when it came to socializing and communicating with others, but he knew that Pietro was special and would need special attention. He would not allow his own shortcomings to upset an already-fragile man even more.

Thor had his own slaves and they were all gorgeous. How he managed to handle two of them was beyond Loki’s understanding as he felt Pietro was more than enough. But his brother was notorious for his large appetites and he had Jane to help him, so it wasn’t all that much of a surprise. Loki was glad he only had one to focus on, as any more than Pietro would leave him feeling quite out of his depth. Thor had talked of Darcy and Quill, and what a fierce handful they had proven to be still, yet Loki was hesitant to speak much about Pietro. He felt it was a more private, personal matter.

When Loki finally managed to haul himself out of bed in the morning, only because of his desire for a bathroom and breakfast, he paused for a moment by the crate. He smiled when he heard slow, steady breathing before continuing on into the bathroom to relieve himself and freshen up. It could be dangerous to leave and let Pietro wake up alone, but it was equally dangerous to try waking him up. So Loki opted to write a note and place it right outside the crate where he hoped Pietro would see it before heading down to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and Loki ate alone. It felt a little odd knowing that he had someone who could eat with him just in the other room, but he still refused to try waking Pietro up. That would be selfish. His desire for company was nowhere near as important as the slave’s need for rest. And after such a tumultuous day, Loki knew they both needed as much rest as possible. So he sat at the table for a while even after his plate had been cleared away, looking out the window into his expansive backyard and wondering how slow he would need to go with Pietro to avoid any more breakdowns like the previous night.

Just as he decided to get up and head for the shower, Pietro came shuffling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Loki froze and grinned, unable to help it. He had been hopeful that Pietro would appear before he started getting ready for the day so he could help the slave get clean too if he needed any assistance.

“Good morning, darling,” Loki said easily, still grinning.

Pietro just nodded, standing in the middle of the room and seeming unsure what to do. It was adorable and a bit sad. Loki walked over and held out a hand, offering contact without assuming it would be accepted as he did last night. The blonde regarded his hand for a moment before taking a step closer, but still not touching him. Trust would take a while to build, but Loki had plenty of time.

Taking slow steps together, they both ended up at the table with Loki in his same chair and Pietro kneeling on the floor next to him. If the slave wasn’t yet comfortable with contact, Loki wasn’t entirely sure how he could feed him. But he was determined to figure it out somehow. A maid brought over a bowl of cheesy scrambled eggs with a soft plastic spoon and Loki gave her a thankful smile before setting them on the table and looking down to Pietro. The slave had his head bowed to look down at his legs, or maybe at the floor. Loki found himself taking a moment to once again admire the young man’s beauty before speaking.

“I have breakfast for you. You can either eat it yourself or I can feed it to you. The choice is yours. If you would like to eat it yourself, please come up and sit in a chair so you can eat properly. If you would like me to feed you, then simply lift your head and open your mouth.” Loki kept his voice gentle, avoiding putting any inflection into his words that would suggest he preferred one choice over the other.

It took a few minutes of silence before Pietro reacted, but he finally lifted his head and opened his mouth, looking up at Loki with eyes that seemed to show how desperate he was to believe he was safe. Loki’s heart nearly melted as he reached for the soft spoon and held out a bite of eggs to the slave’s mouth. They worked slowly through the bowl of eggs in tense, hopeful silence. They both wanted to trust each other but years of mistakes by Loki and abuse to Pietro left them both unsure.

Once the bowl was empty, Loki set it aside and turned in his chair to face Pietro better. They looked at each other for a moment before Pietro instinctively dropped his gaze, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. The downward tilt of his head allowed Loki to notice how flattened his hair had become after sleeping in the cage and sweating through his anxiety attack. He felt just as grungy as Pietro looked so he decided to try for a shower.

“I think we should get cleaned up now, yes? I know that you do not like to be touched yet so I will not force you to shower with me.” Pietro tensed up at the mention of a shower and Loki couldn’t be sure if it was from the concept of a shwoer itself or from the risk of being handled. “You can shower on your own, but I will stay in the bathroom with you the whole time in case you need help.”

The slave didn’t relax but he did nod, agreeing to the terms. Loki expected that he was agreeing only because that was what slaves were supposed to do in his mind, but he didn’t press the subject. So he stood and started slowly walking back towards the bedroom, glancing behind him every few steps to make sure Pietro was following. He ran through different scenarios in his head as they walked, taking just a few seconds to go over each one. Maybe Pietro was just fine with showers and only got nervous because he didn’t want to be touched. Maybe he hated showers and he would fall into another anxiety attack like last night. Or, maybe, Pietro would ask Loki for help and they could have a bonding moment as they got clean together. 

But Loki, despite his lavish lifestyle and difficulties handling reality, knew the last scenario was not very likely to happen. Best case scenario was the first, worst case scenario was the second. He tried to prepare himself for both as he stepped into the bathroom and set a towel on the counter. 

“You shower first. My process takes a while, and I don’t want to be indisposed if you need any help.” Loki smiled reassuringly at Pietro as he spoke, hoping to calm the nerves that had spiked up in the dining room.

Pietro simply nodded again and stood near the edge of the shower as if waiting for Loki to turn on the water. With one more look over the nervous slave, Loki turned on the shower then held out a hand for Pietro to stay still as he started stepping into the tiled shower.]

“Ah, ah. Wait until it warms up,” Loki gently chided. “Cold water never feels good to step into.”

A brief look of confusion crossed over Pietro’s face but he did wait until Loki tested the temperature again and deemed it warm enough. The slave was quick and efficient with showers after years of being yelled at about wasting water and being forced to wash under cold water. Loki watched carefully and wished he could take over and really show Pietro how nice a long, warm shower could feel. 

But before he could even say anything, Pietro turned the water off and faced Loki, dripping wet and looking like he wasn’t sure what to do next. Loki grabbed the towel off the counter and held it out, not daring to wrap it around him in case that made him feel trapped and nervous. Everything Pietro did on his own seemed focused and efficient, even drying himself off before handing the towel back over. 

“Thank you, dearest. You may go lay down while I shower,” Loki said with another smile, trying to be the exact opposite of what Pietro feared.

As seemed to be his typical response, Pietro nodded before heading back out into the bedroom, crawling into his crate and curling up. Loki watched to make sure the slave was settled and comfortable before stepping into the shower for his turn. He took much longer, relishing in how it felt to be warm and clean. The bathroom fogged up with honey-scented steam from his shampoo that wafted out into the bedroom.

Though Loki couldn’t see it, the scent helped Pietro relax some. He had always liked how honey smelled, and one of his few happy memories from childhood was his twin sister bringing him warm tea with honey whenever he was sick. Though it felt like a part of him was missing without her nearby, he was still glad to have those memories with him. He ended up falling asleep as he waited for his Master to go through his routine.

When Loki finally stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and more awake, he had to smile at the sight of Pietro sound asleep with a calm expression. He went about getting dressed as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb his sweet slave. Their days together would be lazy and slow, and he hoped they would turn warm and comfortable soon. Pietro deserved to be happy and Loki was determined to make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let! Them! Be! Happy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @frobster !

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be a continuous series, hopefully. I have a penchant for not finishing long works but I really like this one so far.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ packedgarage!


End file.
